User blog:GamingFanatic/Demos Galore
So I played two demos for upcoming games today: Hyrule Warriors and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. I will be detailing my experiences and thoughts on the demos in this blog. ''Hyrule Warriors'' So the other day, I read somewhere on the Internet that a demo for Hyrule Warriors was available for play on the Wii Us at certain GameStops across the country. After doing some research, I found that the one I always go to near DP and Poshi's school had the demo available for play. After some talking with my dad about it, he agreed to take me by GameStop to play the demo on Friday after he picked me up from school. Thursday night, I had actually beaten Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, so I was hooked on the Professor Layton series now. So it would be a great opportunity to get one of the games. So after school today, we went by GameStop as planned (even though it was raining heavily), but some guy was playing a demo for Mario Kart 8, so I had to wait. While I waited, I got Professor Layton and the Last Scepter for the DS. According to the research I had done, this game was the first game in the 2nd/prequel trilogy in the series, so it was a good place to start. After that, the guy left and I spent about 15-20 minutes playing the Hyrule Warriors demo. The demo was very similar to the one shown at E3: It was the same demo version of Hyrule Field, but with Wizzro's name being Wizzro now instead of Wizro like the Japanese version, and Proxi had her English name instead of simply just being called Fairy. Any other updates were probably in place too. The biggest update from the E3 demo, however, was that Midna was playable alongside Link (who had both the Hylian Sword and the Fire Rod) and Zelda (who only had her Rapier). I started off by going the unoriginal route by playing as Link with the Hylian Sword. The game actually plays pretty well. As I had never played a Dynasty Warriors game, or any Warriors game for that matter, the hack'n'slash style of that game was new to me, and I actually really enjoyed it. My only real complaint is that my Keeps got captured pretty easily, even after I had cleared out all the enemies. Hopefully, this won't be as bad an issue in the full version. After playing as Link, I decided to play up until getting the bombs (because I didn't want to keep my dad waiting) as Zelda. Out of all the playable characters in the game, I was most looking forward to playing as her. She actually played in a weird style for me. I probably just have to get used to it though. After this, we left GameStop, got some small food from McDonald's, and headed home. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' As soon as I got home, I downloaded the newly-released demo for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Funny story about this, actually. Four codes for a version of the demo that allowed infinite uses instead of 30 were originally given to Elite Platinum Club Nintendo members last Friday, so they got the demo a week early. I'm an Elite Platinum Club Nintendo member, and I even checked to make sure, but I didn't get any of the codes. I've e-mailed Nintendo about this since, but I've yet to obtain a response. Kinda useless now anyway, I guess. I've played so many matches with DP and Poshi that I've lost count. I've played all 5 characters in the demo multiple times, played both versions of Battlefield multiple times, and have used all their Final Smashes multiple times (except Villager, whose Final Smash hasn't even been touched yet for whatever reason). The game is great. It definitely feels faster than Brawl...on the ground. The air time still feels about the same, and that's kinda disappointing. Considering how many things it coincidentally(?) has in common with Project M, I honestly expected the air speed to be more like that. Villager is OP. pls nerf. So yeah. As the title of this blog says, it was a demo galore. Next Friday couldn't come faster... ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 11:59 PM, September 19, 2014 (EDT) Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros.